The deal I made with the devil himself
by LoverPati
Summary: In order to find and rescue Bill Sookie made a deal with the devil himself. But who will benefit from it more and who really is the devil of this story. Will Eric be able to handle what he was given?


**Hey everyone I know I should be continuing my other stories but I have this story in my head that just refuses to go away so i am going to put it down and see if you guys like it? Let me know please if I should continue with it. For now I have this chapter. I have no idea where it will go yet. **

I walked out of the bathroom still confused. I will tell Bill that i am not sure if marriage is a good idea right now. After all that happened i don't think it is good idea to tie myself to him in that way. Do i love him. That is the thing i just don't think i do anymore. There is another person in my head that just refuses to go away. I wake up every morning and go to sleep every night with his name on my mind. Even after sex with Bill I am thinking of him and i know he is the biggest ahole in the whole world but boy he is sexy and If i really loved Bill I would not be thing about him I know that for sure.

However when i walked out of the bathroom and saw the mess around the place i knew Bill was taken. I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could think of and rang the only person that could help. Eric.

"Well my dear Sookie to what do I owe the pleasure of your call? Shouldn't you be with your precious Bill. He told me i would never hear from you again since you are to be married and yet here you call." Well i was so bloody confused at this moment Bill told him that I would be going away with him never to see Eric again? Well that pissed me off but no matter going back to task at hand. #

"Well Eric Bill is missing. he invited me into a lovely restaurant to propose and i went to the bathroom for few minutes and when i came out he was gone. The place is in a state, There is staff of the restaurant dead everywhere and I have no idea what to do"

"Tell me where you are and i will be there in a minute." he said with worried voice. I gave him the address and he was at the door in a matter of minutes.

He examined the whole place then he turned around to face me. He had a serious look in his eyes.

"Well Sookie i have bad news for you. Bill was taken by his maker. As it is her right to take him there is a little i can do at this moment." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Eric there must be something you can do. Please. For me? I need to get him back. please i will anything just help me get him back" He was thinking for a moment. Then an evil smile crossed his lips. "Anything Sookie?" i was scared yet excited. I knew what he wanted. In a way I wanted that too. I will play this game. I never knew I had this side to me but hey. I am going with it.

"Anything Eric" I said sure of myself. I knew what he was going to ask probably for my blood and sex, that was Eric.

"in that case I will help to get him back but at a price. I want you to be mine Sookie. Forever." Ok i did not see that coming. "Forever? what does that mean Eric?" What in the name of everything is he asking me to do? Forever is a long time. Does he want me to be a vampire? For him.

"Just what i said. I want you to tell me you are no longer Bill's. I want you to give yourself to me out of your own will and i want you to come to me. I want you to give me everything. To let me give you everything and take everything. I want what you had with Bill only even more. I want you to stay with me forever as my lover. Never to know the touch of another. I want you to bound yourself to me. To be my one and only can you handle that Sookie? He looked at me with his evil smile and that smirk. What the hell do I say to that? I can I do it? I mean in a way I was already thinking of starting something with Eric but this, this was even more that i thought he would ever want from me. He wants me forever. Of course he does the arrogant asshole he is. He wants me to take everything from him. And he wants me to give everything. Holly shit I don't know what to do.

"you know Eric you really are a bastard. What the hell am I supposed to do. Give up everything I have with Bill and be with you. Not even that but forever? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"Well Sookie as you lovely put it yes i am a bastard and an opportunistic one at that. I want you. And really Sookie I know you want me too so this is your choice. Not much of a choice but a choice nonetheless."

"When do I have to answer?" i was so confused. i didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave Bill with his monster of a maker. I was attracted to Eric there was no denying it at this point and he knew it but was I ready to give myself to him completely ?

"Well the quicker you answer the faster i can get on getting Bill home"

My mind was running million miles an hour. Deep inside i wanted to be his but my pride was getting the best of me. At the end I thought of all the choices i have. In this world i am very vulnerable with my ability. if Eric was on my side I wouldn't have to worry about that, I knew he would never let anything happen to me so i could play this to my advantage to.

"Fine Eric." i said looking into his eyes. He looked shocked for a moment.

"Fine what Sookie?"

"Fine I will be yours" He smiled. Not smirked but genualy smiled at me and reached out for me. He pressed my body against his and kissed me. Long and passionate kiss. My body went of fire. I couldnt get enough of him. I wanted to just jump him but i was still angry with him so I stopped myself.

"Now Sookie, we shall leave this place and go to your house to pick up few things as you shall be staying with me untill the blood bond will be complete. You will get few days off frrom the shifter. I will make sure all your bills are up to date so no worrying about that" he said that while still holding me. I could not allow that.

"Eric yyou can't do that. You can't pay my Bills for me. You can't keep me from work. Its my life"

"Sookie do not push me. I told you that once you were mine you are to take everything I give you and i do not just mean in the bedroom. I mean I will help you now. And if i say your bills are going to get paid they shall be paid. Understood? You do not want to test me my dear." I was furious inside but i shut my mouth and nodded my head. I knew i agreed to it.

We drove to Bon Temps in mostly silence. But i had to ask.

"So what is going to happen now?" he looked over at me and reached for my hand.

"Now Sookie you are mine and I am yours. I will be the only man in your life and you shall be my only woman. Well apart from Pam but she doesn't count. We will spend many years together. Forever if i can help it. You will be with me most of the time as bonded couples should not be apart for too long. I will care for you and you for me. "

"what does it mean being bonded Eric? I don't understand the concept."

"Has Bill never told you about blood bonds?" he asked curiously

"No he never mentioned it." i was now very very curious. This is another thing that annoyed me about Bill so much. He never told me anything about Vampires.

"Well he should have told you. Blood bonds are created when a vampire and a human exchanges blood three times at the same time. This bond is unbreakable. And when the bonded human is turned into a vampire it is impossible to leave their maker. They cannot be released like normal vampires can. We will be forever my dear. And remember that you have given me your word. There is no coming back from this. I always wanted you for myself. now now you me made me very happy"


End file.
